digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle for Earth
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Atsushi Maekawa (En:) Mark Ryan, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Junji Shimizu |chief animation director=Tomoko Itou |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 5, 1999 (En:) February 19, 2000 |continuity= }} VenomMyotismon is finally defeated, though things only get weirder as strange images of the Digital World appear in the sky, suggesting that something is terribly wrong. Synopsis With new found strength, the two Mega Digimon begin taking on VenomMyotismon. Things seem to be going well until VenomMyotismon is cut open to reveal a powerful energy source, which pushes the Digimon away. But at that point, the kids' crests shoot beams of light, binding VenomMyotismon, and giving WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon a clear shot at the weakpoint—Myotismon is finally defeated. As things begin to return to normal, everyone's relieved, until the vanishing fog reveals something even stranger in the night sky. It's an upsidedown image of the familiar landmass that Izzy later identifies as the Digital World, showing that while the DigiDestined have been fighting Myotismon for only a few days centuries have passed in the Digital World revealing that something is terribly wrong. After rescuing a plane damaged by the image in the sky, the kids decide to head back to the Digital World right away to investigate and sort the problem out. Now they must face an evil that can bring forth more destruction and darkness than even Myotismon. Featured characters (34) * (35) * (37) * (43) * (44) |c4= * (1) * (5) * (10) * (21) * (21) * (23) * (36) |c5= * (2) * (6) * (26) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) *Kuwagamon (41) *Gorillamon (45) *Airdramon (46) *Tyrannomon (47) |c6= * (3) * (7) * (25) * (42) |c7= * (4) * (8) *' ' (13) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Good luck! I'll wait here." :—'Tentomon', afraid to fight VenomMyotismon. "You'll have to excuse Joe. He's a little hyperactive." :—'Sora' to Jim after Joe goes charging into battle. "Things just keep getting weirder." :—'Tai' is thrown by the image displayed across the sky. "We kicked booty!" :—'Koromons version of how they defeated VenomMyotismon. '''Joe:' "The first time we went to the Digital World, our digivices led us. You guys try it again." Izzy: "You're coming too, Joe." :—'Joe', being his usual self. "Next stop: the Digital World! Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!" :—'Tai' as the DigiDestined prepare to return to the Digital World. "Although it's hard to believe the fate of the world's in the hands of a bunch of kids like you, I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow, we'll know you messed up!" :—'Jim', being encouraging. "Don't worry! We'll all be back!" :—'Karis departing words to friends and family alike. ''"Curse you, Digidestined! Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!" :—'VenomMyotismon's' final words. Other notes said that a Gorillamon was attacking New York around the time that Myotismon was in Japan. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Gomamon's "All for mon, and mon for all" is a direct parody of the phrase " ", a quote made famous by the . *Images of Digimon in the Real World on the news (except Kuwagamon) seem to parody the film : **Gorillamon is in New York, like (though this could also be referencing ). **Airdramon is flying over Moscow, like . **Tyrannomon is at the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, like . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai and Matt announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The Digivolution sequence for WarGreymon is themed around fire and Sun. Meanwhile, MetalGarurumon's sequence seems to contrast this, being themed around ice and Moon. This could be a reference to the ongoing rivalry between Tai and Matt, which comes as a result of their conflicting personalities. *On the complete first series UK DVD, the recap and the opening titles are missing from this episode. }} de:Zusammentreffen zweier Welten